


.Moonlit Pussy

by haetzro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub Undertones, Jealous Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Mark has a pussy in this fic cause why not, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Squirting, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetzro/pseuds/haetzro
Summary: Mark knew what he was getting himself into. Donghyuck rarely got mad, always keeping his aggression at bay, not wanting to do anything brash, so he knew what he was getting into.Yeah maybe it's a bit petty to make hyuck jealous cause he was paying less attention to him, but desperate times cause for desperate measures, no?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	.Moonlit Pussy

Mark knew what he was getting himself into. Donghyuck rarely got mad, always keeping his aggression at bay, not wanting to do anything brash, so he knew what he was getting into. 

Yeah maybe it's a bit petty to make hyuck jealous cause he was paying less attention to him, but desperate times cause for desperate measures, no?

Mark had spent the day with Donghyuck and his friends and Donghyuck was not happy with the way Mark was acting. Being overly sweet to Jeno and cooing at Jaemin every second was a bit of an irritance, but Donghyuck wouldn't be angry at that. Mark knew he wouldn't. So that's why he and Renjun were flirting with each other, hyuck’s best friend catching on quickly to Mark’s goal and immediately helping said boy, a smile quirking onto Mark’s face when he caught Donghyuck sucking in a breath or poking his tongue on his cheek. he was sure to catch onto his goal, and they both knew the outcome of this.

He finally reached his limit when Mark sat on Renjun's lap for the movie, not taking his eyes off him for five minutes.

"Yeah, I think it's time for me and Mark to go. It’s getting late, and we have classes tomorrow. Right, babe?"

Mark sends hyuck a small smile, biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming out a loud yes. "Yeah, just gimmie a second I forgot my coat in the kitchen." Donghyuck’s smile is stiff as he and Mark say bye to the boys, Renjun sending Mark a large grin which he reciprocated behind hyuck's back.

While walking into the kitchen, Mark could feel hyuck’s intense gaze on his back, making him smile in anticipation.

"Uh, hold on I can't find my—"

"Coat?" 

Mark looks back at his boyfriend, who is holding up his fur coat in between his two fingers. 

"Babe, if you had it the whole time why wouldn't you just give it to me."

Mark crosses his arms as Hyuck walks towards him, feigning annoyance. Donghyuck gives Mark a small smile, handing him his jacket, while leaning into Mark's ear.

"You may think I’m stupid my love, but I’m far from that. When we get home, I pray you realize we're doing anything but sleeping, for tonight I’m putting a whore like you in your fucking place." Mark squirms as he feels Donghyuck’s hot breath on his ear, looking back at him as he bites his bottom lip, a gentle smile on his face yet his eyes way darker than Mark remembers last.

"Now, let's go home."

.

"No!"

Mark cries for what feels like the hundredth time that night, his cunt pulsing harshly as his boyfriend rips yet another orgasm from him.

His eyes are heavy with darkness as he watches Mark sob and whine, feeling heavily pleased with his current situation. "What’s the matter, my love? What's with the aggression?" Mark whimpers pathetically, body shivering from Donghyuck’s fingers stroking his stomach and thighs, obviously ignoring the burning heat between his legs.

"Please...please." 

Donghyuck quirks an eyebrow at Mark's pleas, hair falling in front of his moonlit face, most certainly amused at Mark.

"What’s with the sudden change of attitude, bub? From what I remember you were being a pathetic slut whoring around with all my friends." He chuckles in between, before shoving his three fingers into Mark’s soaking pussy, earning a loud squeal from the smaller "See I knew you were a cock loving whore, but wow, that was quite a lot. I'm sure you must be satisfied by now. I mean, you got what you wanted, am I wrong?"

A sob rips from Mark's throat, as he feels his orgasm building up once more.

"No, no! Please, only want your cock. Just wanted attention! Please don't—" He wails as Donghyuck pulls his fingers out of his cunt once more, making him thrash around while sobbing again.

"You don't fucking tell me what I can or can't do to you, am I clear?" Mark could only cry more, feeling at loss with his orgasm, his ragged breath indicating he was out of loop.

Donghyuck only watched silently, before getting off the bed to look for something. He brought back his belt, while looking at his boyfriend's tear ridden face. "Hands up, don't try any funny business." Mark weakly brings his hands up above your his, letting out small sniffles. 

Donghyuck wraps his belt around your wrists harshly, checking to see any uncomfort in Mark's face. 

"Remember your safe word?" He nods meekly, staring up at the man above him.

Donghyuck scowls slightly, before asking with more force, pulling at the belt.

"Do you remember or not?"

"Yes sir." 

"Good. Spread your legs."

Mark spreads his legs apart, slightly wincing as he takes in the sticky slick between his legs.

Mark doesn’t have enough time to think about the mess between his legs though, before he catches Donghyuck putting his vibrator between his legs. The formers eyes widen before looking up at his boyfriend, who only gives him a sinister smirk.

"Any complaints, baby, and you won't be cumming at all"

Before he can even process Donghyuck’s words, he feels the vibrator rub violently against his walls, Hyuck obviously putting it on the third highest level

"Oh _fuck_."

The lower half of Mark’s body trembles, and he could feel the tears in his eyes build up once more. He bites his lip, trying to process the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

Donghyuck, who was watching from across the bed, notices. He scoffs before turning up the vibrator once more, smirking as he hears the loud squeals mark let out, even more pleased at his trembling legs.

"Donghyuck please, please!"

He doesn't move from his space for a few moments, taking in Mark's sobs and gasps, before getting up from his spot and moving in between Mark’s plush thighs, eyes watching the slick that was practically gushing from the elders' heat.

"Look at how wet you are baby. It’s so pretty."  
It _was_ pretty. With the moon being the only light source in Mark and Donghyuck’s room, It made his pussy look sparkly.

Mark could only whine, as he was a blubbering mess over the fascinated man. His breath stuck in his throat as he felt Donghyuck move the vibrator up and down between his folds, occasionally pressing against Mark’s sensitive clit.

The burn in Mark’s stomach was becoming too much to bear, and he didn't think he could go through another ripped off orgasm.

"Donghyuck! I can’t, please, I need to— _oh_!"

Donghyuck ignores Mark’s pleas, continuing to  
move the vibrator for the next two seconds, before he removes it once more.

Mark trembles violently, while letting out a heartbroken cry.

Donghyuck turns off the vibrator, while Mark sobs loudly underneath him, before holding his dick at the elders entrance.

He rubs Mark’s slick folds with his dick teasingly, earning some mewls from the boy. 

Mark looks back up at hyuck with his teary eyes, watching how hyuck’s eyes darken more than they did last.

"Please..."

Hyuck smiles at the smaller boy sinisterly, almost as though he was mocking him.

"You’re so fucking pathetic. You put an act up because, what, you couldn't handle having the attention you get? you're such a fucking slut. Can’t go on without getting any cock, can you?" Mark shakes his head with the little strength he had "Only wan' your cock."

Donghyuck cocks an eyebrow up, an amused glint in his eyes.

"My cock, huh. Do you even fucking deserve it, kitten?"

Mark mewls at the pet name, before nodding his head enthusiastically, the leftover tears in his eyes rolling down his cheeks.

"Please. Promise I’ll be a good boy."

Donghyuck smiles at him, before easing into the boy gently, causing the both of them to gasp. Fuck he could've given Mark a warning. They both groan as Donghyuck bottoms out, taking time to adjust to one another.

"You ok?" Mark nods at him, moaning lightly as he feels his boyfriend twitch inside of him.

Donghyuck pulls back, until the tip of his dick is the only thing inside Mark, before he rams back into Mark roughly, cutting off any airflow from Mark’s lungs.

Mark squeals and sobs letting out little yelps here and there, Donghyuck cursing from above him, obviously just as affected as he was, Mark’s walls pulsing repeatedly on his cock, not relenting at all.

"Can any of the boys fuck you this good, huh? Can they make you feel as good as I fucking do?"

Mark could barely answer, loud cries escaping his throat as Donghyuck fucks into him with absolute vigor, hitting every type of spot in him. He was so deep, he was sure that he could feel his dick in his stomach if you were coherent enough to look down and not just think about Donghyuck’s cock and name only.

Mark could feel the same burn building inside him once more, except it was different and more urgent.

"Oh fuck fuck _fuck_." Mark lets out, squeezing harshly on his boyfriend's cock, who only groans loudly from above him.

He wails, squeezing his tied hands into fists as he feels himself teetering over the edge.

"Donghyuck , I— fuck."

"Wanna cum baby? Go on."

Mark screams as he lets go on Donghyuck’s command, squirting uncontrollably all over hyuck’s cock, back arching off the bed. 

"Fuck." Mark squeezes on Donghyuck’s dick hard, causing him to cum right after him, painting Mark’s walls with his semen, the both of them letting out a broken cry, Mark squirting weakly at the feeling of Donghyuck’s warm cum.

They both pause for a few moments, Donghyuck squeezing your Mark’s occasionally, trying to calm down his trembling figure.

He drops to the side of Mark after, careful to not remove his dick from Mark’s heat.

"You ok baby?" Mark nods at him tiredly, melting into the feeling of Donghyuck’s hands in his hair.

"Let’s sleep yeah? We both won't have classes until later in the day bub. I’ll clean you up before I wake up, hm?" Mark gives him a tired smile, feeling warm from his boyfriend's overwhelming affection.

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you more, baby."

They both cuddle against each other, before drifting into an empty sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is the only way i could enjoy Valentine’s Day. K bye.


End file.
